


Louboutins and Fairytales.

by mvn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, betty just wanted a new pair of shoes, charming!jughead, clumsy!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvn/pseuds/mvn
Summary: Betty decides she wants a new pair of heels. Of course, her clumsiness defeats her and she finds herself in Jughead's arms in the middle of the apartment hallway.





	Louboutins and Fairytales.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for being kind of MIA.  
> I've been working on finishing up a few projects for this account. Thank you for all the support!
> 
> This is a short one shot I came up with; I hope you guys like it:)
> 
> I edit all of my work so excuse any mistakes.

Having an office job in New York City was more difficult than it looked. The busy traffic in the morning, the cat calls coming from every corner of the streets but the essential dress codes were by far, Betty’s least favorite part. Everyday, she wore some second hand black heels from an old worn out boutique a few blocks away from her apartment. Not only were they painful to wear, they were also nothing compared to what Cheryl Blossom wore on the daily to their office. It was getting painful, literally and figuratively. 

 

So yesterday night after coming home from work, feet sore as always; she sunk into her couch, got out her laptop and made a bold purchase. 

 

2 weeks later, a package arrived at her front door. The mailman was a redhead about her age and had a bright smile on his face when he gave her the document to sign. She thanked him and unintentionally glanced at his name tag while closing the door. Betty opened the matte black box holding her new classic and shiny red bottomed Christian Louboutin heels. She squealed in excitement. Archie the mailman had saved the day (and her feet). 

  
  


The next morning, she woke up as chipper as ever. Betty took a shower and took out her red pencil skirt and black flowy blouse to match her new shoes. Yes, she knew it was very show-offy of her, but who wouldn’t want to brag? As she slung her purse over her shoulders, Betty locked her door and headed to the elevator. As she was walking, she heard another door open behind her. She soon realized that it was her next door neighbor; Jughead Jones. Besides seeing each other at the mailboxes or around the apartment complex, acknowledging each other with a polite 'good morning' or slight nod when both of them were equally as tired from work, they had never really interacted. 

 

All Betty knew was that Jughead worked as one of the main publishers at New York Mag. Therefore, a very successful man. She also knew, well, saw that he was absolutely utterly attractive. His hair was unruly, coming out of all angles which she found quite endearing. The shade was an extremely dark shade of black, almost purple when it hit the light. God and his eyes; the perfect shade of blue, the type of eyes you could just stare at for hours, trying to figure out their exact color. Not to mention, he was extremely lean and fit. Basically the perfect guy, Betty was surprised to never have seen a woman by his side. Maybe he was career driven? Yet another turn on. 

 

“Good morning Betty.” he smiled brightly and put his hands in his dark grey dress pants as he started walking. She noticed how his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows on his white button up and immediately sighed as she saw his perfectly muscular arms. This man really was perfect. Betty realized she had been staring for too long as Jughead seemed to eye her with an amused look on his face.

 

“Oh, uh sorry, good morning, _Jug_.” she replied as quickly as possible.

‘Jug’ what was she thinking? She barely knew him and she’s already initiating nicknames.

 

“Long night?” he asked as they continued walking next to each other down the long hallway. He was probably just trying to be polite, which Betty appreciated but also resented that she made such a fool of herself.

 

“Yeah, kind of-” and that, was one of the reasons she couldn’t look away from where she was walking while holding a conversation. Before she could realize what happened, she was in Jughead’s arms hanging on to him for dear life. 

 

“ _Betts_ \- are you okay? Oh god.”

 

“I fell didn’t I?” she sighed. He smirked and said, “Yeah, luckily I was there to catch you though, Cinderella. I’m sorry to announce this but you broke your heels in the process.”

 

Dread covered Betty’s face. She had just spent a good 3 months worth of food on these shoes and of course, because her luck, she had already broken them on the first day. 

Betty was trying to process this information when a gentle voice full of guilt said,

 

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have distracted you. I- I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

 

Betty realized she was still in Jughead’s arms and he was in fact the one talking. She instantly felt guilty for making him feel that way; like he owed her anything. 

 

“Jughead no, no this is completely my fault.” she backed away from his grasp, thinking he was maybe uncomfortable, but he surprisingly held her in place. “I’m the one who’s sorry, I’m such a clutz.”

 

“Don’t apologize, Betty. You didn’t do anything wrong.” his expression was soft when he said that and it made her feel like he meant it.

 

“Thank you, _Juggie_.” Well, the universe definitely hated her today. She mentally cringed at the new nickname she had just given him. They weren’t even friends-

Her train of thought was interrupted by a chuckle. “ _Juggie.._ I like that.” Betty felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of scarlet red. “Again, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He finally let go of her, (not that she wanted him to) and said his final sentence that made her swoon on the spot. “See you round’, Coop.” he winked and disappeared into the elevator. 

 

Yeah, she was going to have to call in sick today. 

 

_______________

 

As Betty emerged herself from her fluffy white duvet, she slipped on her baby pink slippers and pink silk robe as she made her way to the kitchen. She was brewing herself some coffee when she heard a soft knock on the door. She glanced at the clock on her microwave and wondered what the hell someone was doing by her front door at seven in the morning. She groaned, not wanting to see anyone at this time but the blonde was pleasantly surprised to see a person that maybe, she did want to see.

 

Jughead was standing in front of her now, slight grin on his face wearing a white tank top and red plaid pyjama pants. Betty smiled at the sight. Then she noticed he was holding a rose in his left hand and a familiar black box in his right one. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and watched as he handed them to her. He made a movement with his head to indicate that she should open the box. So, she did and she had to take a double take at what stood before her. The same, jet black shoes that she was wearing yesterday before she embarrassed herself. She looked back at him only to see a worried look on his face and then he said, “Did I not get the right pair? God I’m such an idiot, they just- they all look the same to me.” he put his hand on the back of his neck and sighed.

 

“No. They are absolutely perfect.” She saw his expression soften and he smiled a smile that reached his gorgeous blue eyes. But then she saw a mischievous look in his eye and wondered what it was all about. She decided to brush it off and thank him instead.

 

“You didn’t have to do this, Juggie. I know how expen-” 

 

“Hey.” he cut her off. “It’s seriously no big deal. I owed you one for breaking them in the first place.”

 

“You didn’t break them though-” she tried to continue but he cut her off yet again by shushing her.

 

“You don’t wanna wake up the neighbors.” he said with a hushed, teasing voice. She smiled and he sent her a wink before he emerged himself into his apartment.

 

She closed the door and bit her bottom lip. The box she was holding was neatly placed on the kitchen island and the rose in a nice vase her mother had gifted her. As she was sipping her coffee and admiring her present, she saw a white envelope, tucked neatly in between the pillowy material that was holding the shoes. She wondered how she hadn’t noticed it and soon opened it. She giggled at what it said.

 

_Dear gorgeous next door neighbor that I may have a mild crush on considering how much money I just spent on buying her shoes,_

 

_I really hope I don’t look like a complete creep, showing up to your door at this time in the morning but I really felt bad for making you lose your bright smile yesterday. Wow, that sounded cheesy; what are you turning me into?_

 

_Anyway, after work I made the decision to head to the store your shoes were apparently from (I still can’t pronounce the name) and redeem myself. I hope you like them._

_If you do, then maybe we could… go out sometime? You don’t have to answer honestly, I know I sound like a stalker._

 

_Well, try not to fall unless I’m there to catch you, Cinderella._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Hopefully your future prince._

  
  


Betty found herself marching towards the door as soon as she finished reading. Betty opened her door and stepped to the right to knock softly on the one next to hers.

The door she knocked on opened almost immediately and she was welcome by the sight of the guy that had just wrote her probably the cheesiest thing she’s ever read smiling at her like there was no tomorrow.

 

“So… I’m guessing the cheesy ass letter worked?” he smirked.

 

And at that, Betty took her chance and kissed him. A kiss that left her mouth tingling after she pulled away. “So when are you taking me out, _prince charming_?”

 

  
  


She’s glad she purchased those shoes online after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Comments are immensely appreciated <3


End file.
